Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Lucas' heart is thrown into turmoil when an old flame returns to Tree Hill. Implied and eventual slash.
1. Confrontation

SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF THESE

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Not really my usual style, but just a little something I came up with. I'm using a name from Dawson's Creek, so that belongs to its creators and the WB. First chap takes place during "The Tide That Left And Never Came Back" when Lucas is talking to Haley, and the rest of the fic takes place after "All Tomorrow's Parties". Belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. I only own the plot. Some of the dialogue may be the same, but I'll try to keep it different. Fic has some slight language. And I didn't add last names for the characters because I'm assuming everyone knows them.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Haley questioned, fidgeting nervously. For a moment, Lucas was silent. The discovery of Haley and Chris' intimate position flashed through his head, which made him think of another encounter he had once walked in on. _ Lucas bounded up the steps to the hotel room._

_"Hey Charlie, guess who's---" his voice died as he saw his boyfriend and his drummer under the covers of the bed and all over each other._

_"Lucas!" Charlie Todd, gasped. Lucas' eyes darkened and he turned on his heel, and stomped out._

"Lucas?" Haley's voice jarred his reverie.

"Well, like I said, Brooke and I came to give you the English final," Lucas stated.

"Which, you already did, and now you have your serious face on," Haley stated.

"What was that Hales?" Lucas demanded.

"What? The thing with Chris?" Haley queried, seeming to be surprised at her friend's harsh tone.

"Yes, the thing with Chris," Lucas confirmed.

"That was totally innocent," Haley told him.

"Right. Are you really that naïve, Hales? Chris Keller's been tryin' to make a move on you ever since he laid eyes on you," Lucas reminded. Could Haley really be that that blind to the guy's advances?

"Key word: **trying**," Haley pointed out. "That doesn't mean I'm allowing it," she stated.

"So then where's your wedding ring?" Lucas demanded, holding up her left hand to make his point.

"I'm not wearing it because---because I feel I don't deserve to," Haley confessed with a sigh. "Nathan's been so supportive of my music and my dream, and the way we left things, it's just---"

"You're forgettin', Hales. I've **been** in Nate's shoes," Lucas interrupted. He couldn't let her get away with this. She had to know why this was such a big deal. "I know what it's like to get your heart broken by someone you love. So don't you **dare** do to him what Charlie did to me," he told her fiercely. With that, he spun on his heel and walked out the door. Haley blew out a breath and sank on the bed.


	2. Hostile Reunion

DISCLAIMER

Now takes place after "All Tomorrow's Parties". Belongs to Mark Schwahn, the WB, and the CW. I only own the plot. I use a scene that was in the episode "Songs To Love And Die By". From here on out, unless stated, Lucas' memories of him and Charlie are flashes of different events, and the same goes for Charlie.

At Karen's Café, Peyton was sitting at a table, drawing strenuously. She had to get these sketches just right. Presently, Haley came up.

"Can I get you anything?" she offered.

"No, I'm good," came the response.

"Okay, give me a yell if you change your mind," Haley stated.

"Will do," Peyton assured. Haley walked to another table to take care of a different customer. Meanwhile, Lucas and Nathan were at the record store, looking through the music selection.

"Dude, there's nothing here," Lucas complained.

"Relax, man. We'll find something," Nathan assured. As if to prove his point, a new album caught his eye. "Oh, score. The new Charlie Todd," he commented, grabbing a c.d.

"Hey. You got this on vinyl?" Lucas questioned one of the workers, holding up the c.d.

"Yeah," the salesman answered. He quickly got the item and handed it to Lucas who took the record out of its case and threw it against a wall, shattering it.

"Bastard," he muttered darkly, walking away. That was the best way to remember Charlie: broken and in pieces.

"I'm so sorry," Nathan apologized. "Here. Let me pay for that," he offered, digging through his wallet. As he flipped through the rock albums, Lucas was hit with different memories. _Lucas and Charlie ran around the park, laughing. They were on the roof, having a water balloon fight. The two kissed passionately and Charlie ran his fingers through Lucas' hair. Lucas stared in shock as Charlie and his drummer, Mick Riley bolted up in the bed._

"Hey, Luke." Luke shook his head to clear it. "Man, what was all that about back there?" the younger Scott wondered.

"I'm sorry. I just---I've just always hated Charlie Todd's stuff," his older brother lied, not meeting his eyes.

"So you break one of his records?" Nathan asked in disbelief. _There's something he's not telling me_, he thought to himself. But what? What was his older brother hiding?

"Okay, yes. Overkill," Lucas agreed. "Come on. Let's just get out of here." With that, the two boys walked away. What no one knew was that a tour bus had just reached the Tree Hill city limit sign.

"So Charlie…are you happy to be doing another concert in Tree Hill?" a tall, distinguished-looking man asked. His name was Joseph Malloy.

"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, the bright lights and the bustle of all of the other cities were great and I had a blast, but…I'm ready for the peace and quiet that comes with Tree Hill," Charlie answered and the rest of his band mates voiced their agreement.

"So, how come you look so nervous?" Joseph queried.

"There's someone here that probably won't be exactly thrilled to see me," Charlie stated.

"Oh, a disgruntled fan?" the man questioned knowingly.

"Not exactly," Charlie responded as he and his friends looked at each other nervously. The driver pulled into Tree Hill and drove to their hotel. They all got signed in and then the woman headed out.

"Hey Charlie, where are you goin'?" his guitarist, Bobby Diamond questioned.

"I'm just going to take a look around," Charlie answered. With that, he headed out. Back at Karen's Café, Peyton had just finished her sketches and was in the process of putting them away.

"Now that the artistic frenzy is complete, can I get you anything?" Haley asked, coming up.

"Just a coffee," Peyton responded. The door opened and the two girls looked towards the entrance.

"Oh, boy," Haley sighed. Without giving Peyton a chance to say anything, she walked up to the newcomer.

"Haley," Charlie exclaimed, starting to wrap the girl in a hug.

"Charlie, I don't think coming here was such a great idea," Haley stated, quickly backing out of the embrace.

"Oh, my gosh. You're Charlie Todd," Peyton said, walking up to them.

"Yes, I am," Charlie confirmed.

"I am **such** a big fan of your music," Peyton told her. _Wow. I can't believe he's here. He's such an awesome singer_, she thought to herself. Other than Haley, Charlie Todd was the only musician their age that Peyton actually liked.

"Thank you," Charlie said. Unknown to any of them, Nathan had just pulled into the parking lot of the café. The two boys got out of the car and walked up to the entrance.

"Whoa. Dude, is that who I think it is?" Nathan asked excitedly. His brother followed his gaze. Then, his breath hitched. For a moment, it was like he couldn't breathe. He was here. Charlie was back in Tree Hill.

"Unfortunately," Lucas answered as his eyes darkened. They walked in and before anyone knew what was happening, Lucas had strode up to Peyton who was animatedly talking with Charlie and without warning, punched him in the jaw!


	3. Nathan Figures It Out

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the WB, Mark Schwahn, and the CW. I only own the plot. Remember, Lucas' memories are flashes of different events. Reference to "The Lonesome Road".

Charlie rubbed his jaw gingerly.

"Luke!" Peyton exclaimed in horror.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that," Charlie stated.

"What are you doing here, you bastard?" Lucas demanded.

"I have a concert here," Charlie replied.

"Cancel it and get out of my town," Lucas ordered.

"Luke, please, I­---" Charlie reached out to caress his cheek, but he pulled away.

"Forget it. You're not welcome here. You never will be," the boy said scathingly. Then, he pushed past him. Then, he went into the back room.

"Oh, my gosh, Charlie. I'm **so** sorry. I have no idea what got into Lucas. He's not usually like that," Peyton breathed worriedly. What must he think of Tree Hill now?

"Oh, don't worry about it. I've had that coming for a while," Charlie answered, subtly checking his jaw again.

"Yeah. You have," Haley agreed before walking off. Peyton looked at her retreating figure in confusion. What was that all about? Why were Lucas and Haley being so weird? And why was Charlie just taking this all in stride? In the back, Lucas paced around the small room. How could this be happening? Why was Charlie here? Did he want to flaunt his relationship with Mick Riley in his face? _Man! I hate him!_ he thought to himself. What was he going to do? _Man, I wish Anna was still around! She could totally help me with this_, his silent thoughts continued. Anna Taggaro, a previous member of Tree Hill High, had confided in him that she liked both guys and girls, and they had had a strong friendship. Right before leaving, she had given him her number and address. The door opened and Haley walked in.

"Hey. You okay?" she asked softly.

"Why would he come here like this, Hales? Does he get some perverse pleasure in tormenting me?" the boy wondered in the same tone.

"Look, I have long since stopped trying to figure out Charlie Todd," she stated. She stared at her friend. Then, "Luke, you don't---you know---"

"What?" he prompted as her voice died. She hesitated. "Hales, what?" he insisted.

"Maybe still have feelings for him?" she questioned.

"What? No! I hate him!" he insisted, his voice rising slightly. Haley just looked at Luke sympathetically.

"Luke, are you okay? Do you want to talk about this?" she queried.

"No. I'm not all right, Hales. He breaks my heart and then comes back here like nothing ever happened," he stated. "I can't believe he'd be so cruel." Lucas blew out a breath ran his fingers through his hair. Outside, Peyton had gotten an ice pack for Charlie's jaw.

"Again, Charlie, I am **so** sorry. I---I really don't know what got into Luke. I swear, he's usually so sweet," she apologized.

"Oh, don't sweat it, honey. Trust me, I've had that punch comin' for a while now," he answered, wincing at the coldness. Before Peyton could voice her confusion, they heard the door to the back opening and turned around. Lucas angrily strode across the room.

"Luke---" Charlie's voice died as Luke exited the diner and then slammed the door shut. The boy slumped his shoulders and stared in the direction that the other boy had gone. He supposed he couldn't blame him. Things **had** ended badly between them. Luke got into his car and drove down to the River Court. When he got to the familiar blacktop, he parked and then grabbed a ball someone had left and started shooting free throws. As he did so, images kept flashing through his head. _Charlie and Lucas walked down the street, the musician's arm slung around the other boy's neck. He whispered something in his ear and_ _he_ _laughed._ _Charlie and Lucas lay sprawled on a couch, involved in an intense make-out session. _ _Lucas bounded up the steps to the hotel room._

_"Hey Charlie, guess who's---" his voice died as he saw his boyfriend and his drummer under the covers of the bed and all over each other._

_"Lucas!" Charlie Todd, gasped. Lucas' eyes darkened and he turned on his heel, and stomped out. _With a cry of rage, Lucas threw the ball through the hoop and then turned around and began beating on the bleachers with his shoes and fists. The kicks and slaps hurt but he didn't care. He **wanted** to hurt. He wanted to feel something other than this burning ache in his chest. He just wanted Charlie out of his head.

"Lucas?" a voice asked, startling him.

"What?" he snapped, turning around. "Nathan," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you." Lucas huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Why?" he wondered.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you decked a major rock musician without even an explanation," the other boy commented. "Why would you do that, man?" he wondered.

"You wouldn't understand," his older brother muttered.

"What wouldn't I understand?" the younger Scott wondered. Why was Lucas being so difficult? Why wouldn't he just talk to him? "Come on, man. Talk to me! Tell me why you wo---" Nathan's voice trailed off as it suddenly hit him. Lucas' reaction to the new Charlie Todd album, punching the guy in the jaw…that kind of emotion could only come from one place. "You were involved with each other," he declared. He let out a small scoff as Lucas fidgeted and stared at the ground. "You dated Charlie Todd."


	4. Broken Heart

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Mark Schwahn, the WB, and the CW. I only own the plot.

"Yes. I dated Charlie Todd," Lucas confirmed. "And it was the biggest mistake of my life," he added.

"What happened?" Nathan wondered.

"I---I just wasn't enough for him. He wanted more and I---I guess I couldn't give him that," Lucas answered, his voice catching.

"Luke, man…what happened?" Nathan asked.

"Forget it, Nate. It was a long time ago. Charlie and I are over and that's that," Lucas responded, his voice hardening. Then, he got into his car and drove away, leaving his brother to stare at him. The younger Scott frowned worriedly. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his sibling look so hurt. And all that anger he was holding inside over this wasn't good. While this was going on, Charlie had decided to go back to his hotel room where the rest of his band was.

"Yo Charlie, what---" Bobby's jaw dropped when he saw his friend. "What happened?" he wondered.

"I ran into Lucas," Charlie answered.

"Oh," the other guitarist, Zack Krumsky, said in surprise.

"Lucas? Is this someone we need to sue?" Joseph asked.

"No. No one is going to sue Lucas for doing something that I've had coming for a long time," Charlie answered.

"Man, he decked you. Why are you defending him?" his drummer, Alex Sage, demanded.

"Because he caught me screwing the guy you replaced," Charlie snapped.

"Oh," Alex said in surprise. Charlie didn't say anymore, but went to the bed that he had chosen and began to unpack. Later that night, the rest of the band and their agent slept soundly as Charlie tossed and turned and then settled down, closing his eyes. _**There was a knock on the door. With a moan, Charlie sat up.**_

"_**Hey, can someone get that?" he requested. His only response was snores and another knock.**_

"_**I'm coming," he said with another moan, putting his feet on the floor. Grabbing the bed sheet and tying it around his waist, he answered the door. To his surprise, the visitor was Lucas.**_

"_**Lucas. What are---" his question was cut off as the boy grabbed him by the shoulders, forced him against the wall, and kissed him passionately.**_ _**Charlie moaned and reciprocated the kiss, putting his hands around the other boy's waist. Lucas' hands traveled downward to the bed sheet and---**_Charlie landed on the floor with a thunk. He moaned and banged his head against the wall. It had only been a dream. Back in his room, Lucas had pulled a box from his closet shelf and was now sifting through the many items, such as pictures, letters, and other objects. Though there were many things in the box, they all had one thing in common: they all revolved around Lucas' relationship with Charlie. His fingers curled around a picture of them side-by-side and looking into a camera. "Why Charlie? Why wasn't I enough for you? What'd I do wrong?" he wondered. "What did you want that I didn't give you? Was I a game? Some sort of conquest? Did you just get tired of me---what?" he asked softly. His throat muscles constricted as he let his finger glide over the photo. Then, a lone tear made its way down his face.

.


	5. Face From The Past

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Mark Schwahn, the WB, and the CW. I only own the plot.

The next morning, Lucas awoke with a crick in his neck. _Man, did I sleep like this all night?_ He wondered. He rubbed a face with a hand.

"Luke!" he heard his mother call.

"I'm up!" he yelled back. He quickly changed clothes, shoved his school supplies in his backpack, and then went downstairs, where his mother, Karen Roe, had breakfast waiting. After eating hurriedly, he grabbed his backpack and headed out to his car. A few seconds later, he drove off. When he got to Tree Hill High, he parked in the first spot he found and then headed for class. As he approached the entrance, he was intercepted by Brooke.

"Morning, Cheery," he greeted.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"Nothing much," he replied.

"You don't look so good. Did you get any sleep last night?" the girl noted.

"No. Not really," came his answer.

"Why? What's wrong, Broody?" Brooke questioned.

"I'm just dealing with some stuff," Lucas replied.

"Anything I can help with?" Brooke asked.

"I appreciate the offer, but it's really something I need to deal with on my own," Lucas told her.

"Okay, well…you know you can talk to me, right?" Brooke queried.

"Of course I know that, silly," Lucas responded as they began walking into the high school.

"Well, one can't always be sure. I mean, you guys are always trying to act so tough and macho," Brooke reminded him.

"Hey!" Lucas objected. "You know, that's an unfair stereotype," he told her.

"Really?" Brooke questioned.

"Yes, really. It'd be like if I said that all cheerleaders were airheads," Lucas told her.

"Not exactly," Brooke protested.

"Yes, exactly," Lucas insisted. As they bickered good-naturedly, Brooke grinned internally. Her plan had worked. Lucas no longer looked so down. They walked into their first class and sat down. Though the day passed at its normal pace, for Lucas it seemed to drag on. His friends noticed his unusual demeanor and tried to talk to him, but he waved away their concerns, stating that he was fine. Finally at lunch, Haley cornered him at a far table.

"Lucas, how are you doing? Really?" she pressed.

"Not too good, Hales. I pulled down the box of Charlie's stuff last night," he admitted.

"Why?" she wondered. He sighed.

"I don't know. I just---there's so much stuff that I'm feeling inside and I don't even know how to explain it."

"Well, maybe it's because we don't know what you're going through." Lucas looked at his friend in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, none of the rest of us---to my knowledge at least---was ever involved with someone of the same sex. This is like, uncharted territory."

"Yeah, I guess." Then, "Thanks for comin' over Hales, but I think I have to deal with this on my own." She nodded and then left, leaving her friend to eat his food in silence. He sighed and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and then dialed a number. He waited for a few minutes as his phone rang. Then, "Hey, it's me. I really hope you get this. I just---I don't know what to do. Someone I thought was out of my life came back and it brought up all kinds of feelings that I thought were long gone, and I thought maybe you could help since you have some experience with this." He paused for a moment and then continued. "Well, just call me if you get a chance. I really need to talk to you. Thanks." Then, he hung up. Then, he hurried through his lunch and to his next class. As the day went on, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, and Brooke all kept a worried eye on their friend. In history, Peyton frowned as glanced at the boy. He seemed so tense. But why? Her eyes widened. Was his heart okay? Was it his HCM or something related to it? Was that why he was acting so funky? She pulled out a piece of paper and hurriedly scribbled something down and then passed it to him. Brows furrowed, Lucas took the paper and looked at it. His eyes widened and he looked at her. She looked at him questioningly and he shook his head.

"I'm fine. I'm okay," he mouthed. She sighed in relief. _Yikes. I didn't know I was worrying them that much_, he thought to himself. The two turned back to the teacher and focused on the lecture. After the final bell, everyone went their separate ways and Lucas headed for his mother's café.

"Hey, Buddy. What's up?" Haley questioned when she saw him.

"Hales, am I really acting that differently?" Lucas questioned.

"No. Not really. I mean, you've been a little tense, but that's just because you're dealing with the whole Charlie issue," Haley answered. "Why? What brought this on?" she wondered.

"Peyton wrote me a note in history class. She wanted to know if my HCM had gotten worse," Lucas replied.

"Wow. That's a pretty big leap," Haley commented.

"Is it, Hales? I mean, no one but you knows about me and Charlie. I had to tell the team why I was quitting basketball, and that's how the others found out about my HCM," Lucas reminded her.

"So news travels fast around here. It's a small town," Haley said. Lucas laughed ruefully.

"Don't I know it," he commented. They continued to talk as she worked. Later that night, Lucas was doing his homework and listening to music when he became aware of faint knocking on the door. Frowning, he pulled his headphones away from his ears and listened. The knock came again. With a sigh, he placed the headphones on his bed, got up, and walked to the door. He blinked in surprise.

"Anna," he stated.

"Hi, Lucas," Anna Taggaro greeted. "Can I come in?"


	6. Talking It Out

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Mark Schwahn, the WB, and the CW. I only own the plot. They never said how far away Anna's boarding school was, so I took liberties.

"Yeah, come on in," Lucas answered, opening the door further.

"I got your call. You sounded really wound up so I left as soon as I could," Anna commented.

"Yeah, sorry. I got hit with a blast from the past and I didn't know who else to turn to," Lucas told her.

"What's going on?" Anna questioned as they sat on the couch.

"You ever hear of a musician named Charlie Todd?" Lucas questioned.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I've heard of Charlie Todd," Anna answered. "So?" she continued.

"Well, he's in Tree Hill," Lucas said.

"So what's the big---" Anna's question faltered as a look of understanding crossed her face. "You were involved with each other," she said. Lucas nodded.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"So, what happened?" she wondered.

"I walked in on him screwing his drummer," he answered.

"When was this?"

"I was fifteen. It was the summer before I joined the Ravens. Charlie's band was just taking off at the time." As he talked, Lucas kept his eyes focused on the couch.

"Did you ever tell anyone about you two?"

"Haley caught us. She's the only one who ever knew about us up until now," Lucas answered.

"Who else knows now?"

"Nathan figured it out a couple of days ago after confronting me about punching him in the jaw and now you." Lucas sighed. "Anna, I just---I don't know what to do. I mean, other than Charlie, I've never dated a guy. And---I---" he trailed off.

"You really loved him," the girl finished.

"Yes," he nodded. "But he hurt me, you know? So, why do I still feel this way?" he wondered.

"Maybe because he was your first love?" she reminded.

"I---I guess. But---shouldn't I be over him?" he queried.

"Not necessarily," she told him. Then, "What was he like?"

"Charlie?" he asked. She nodded. "Amazing," he stated. "I don't know Anna. It was just---when he was around---the lights just dimmed everywhere else and he was the only one I could see."

"What else?"

"He could---he could always make me laugh. Even when I was down because of something someone said…he knew how to make everything better. Plus…he was a really great kisser." They laughed.

"So, how'd you guys go from in love to him sleeping with his drummer?" Anna wondered in confusion.

"I---I really don't know," Lucas sighed. "Maybe he just got tired of me or I wasn't giving him what he wanted so he found someone better," he continued.

"With everything you know about him---everything that made you fall in love with him---do you really believe that to be true?" Anna questioned.

"I---I don't know, okay. I---I gave him everything I had to give! And he just---when I found them---" Lucas' throat muscles constricted and Anna drew him into a hug. She made soothing shushing noises as he began to cry.


	7. Mother's Support

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the Mark Schwahn, the WB, and the CW. I only own the plot.

A few minutes later, the boy was all cried out. Wiping his eyes, he pulled away.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Don't apologize," she told him. Then, "I'm surprised your mom hasn't come down yet to see what's going on."

"Oh, she's not here. She's working late." Then, "Um, what about school? Are you gonna get in trouble with your folks?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. We had an unexpected break due to some faulty wiring that was connected to the gas line."

"That's not good."

"No, it's not.

"What'd you tell your parents though?" Lucas wondered.

"That my friend Lucas needed my help," Anna replied.

"Oh," Lucas said. Before he could say anything further, Anna yawned.

"It's late. We should probably get to bed," Lucas stated.

"But, how---" Anna began to ask.

"You'll take my bed and I'll stay down here," Lucas interrupted.

"Oh, but I can't---" Anna started to protest.

"It's fine. I'd prefer you to have the bed," Lucas told her.

"Um, okay. If---if you insist," Anna agreed.

"I **do**," Lucas told her. Then, he led her to the room.

"Um…uh…if you need to---you can use one of my shirts as a nightgown," he said, gathering up some sweats to sleep in.

"Thanks," she replied. Then, he left the room as Anna walked to the closet. Instead of taking Lucas up on his offer of using one of his shirts as a nightgown, she merely grabbed one, went to the bed, and used it as a blanket. Lucas, meanwhile, changed into his sweatpants, went to the living room couch, and laid down on it. It seemed like he had just closed his eyes when he felt someone shaking him. He made a muttering noise and swatted at them.

"Lucas," a voice said. He moaned.

"G'way," he mumbled.

"Lucas," the voice insisted. He moaned again and turned over, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Holy cow. Ow," he complained.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" a voice asked, as someone stifled their laughter. Lucas stared through bleary eyes.

"Mom? What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Trying to figure out what you're doing sleeping on the couch," his mother replied, helping him up. Before he could respond, they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Lucas, is everything okay? I heard a crash," Anna stated.

"I'm fine, Anna," Lucas told her. Then, "Mom, this is Anna Taggaro. She went to Tree Hill for a little bit."

"Why is she here?" Karen wondered. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that," she continued.

"It's okay," Anna assured.

"I needed some advice and she drove down. When we got tired, I gave her my room and I took the couch," Lucas said. Instantly, Karen's face became sympathetic.

"Charlie?" she questioned.

"What?" he asked. _What is she talking about? How would she know?_ he wondered.

"Oh, Luke, honey…I knew you and Charlie were involved," she continued.

"Um…this sounds like a private conversation, so I'm gonna go back upstairs," Anna interjected.

"No. It's fine, Anna," Lucas told her. "What do you mean, mom? Charlie and I were just friends and we had a falling out," he told her.

"Lucas, I walked in on you two once---you were kissing," she stated.

"Oh," the boy said in surprise. "Well, how come you never---"

"I didn't want to embarrass you. It was obvious you two didn't want me knowing." Lucas fell back onto the couch. _Man! I---I can't believe Mom knew all along_, he thought to himself. "And then after Charlie left, you seemed so hurt…but I didn't know how to help you," she added. Lucas blew out a breath.

"Mom, I---" his voice faltered. What could he say? It was true. He and Charlie **hadn**'**t** wanted anyone to know about them. Not because they were ashamed, but just because they hadn't been too sure at first how serious they were. And later, it had just been easier to spend time together if no one knew about their relationship.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Karen offered. Lucas just shook his head.

"Okay," the woman said. Then, she went to her own room and Anna went back to Lucas' room. Lucas huddled down on the couch. He didn't know what to do with this new information. He sighed and let his mind wander. Before he knew it, he had fallen into a deep sleep.


	8. Hang Out

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the WB, Mark Schwahn, and the CW. I only own the plot.

When Luke woke up the second time, it was to the smell of bacon and eggs. He groaned and stretched, trying to work the kinks out of his body. He looked over to the kitchen to see Anna, Haley, and his mother busy at the stove.

"Well, good morning sleepyhead," Karen greeted.

"When did you get here, Hales?" Lucas asked.

"A few minutes ago. Anna let me in," Haley replied.

"What time is it?" Lucas wondered.

"Eight thirty," Anna replied.

"We're late!" Lucas gasped, bolting up.

"Uh, Luke, I think you're forgetting something," Haley stated as the boy frantically headed for the stairs.

"What?" he asked, turning around.

"It's Saturday," she reminded him. He stopped as Anna stifled a laugh.

"Well, I gotta get dressed anyways," he told them, and then continued upstairs. Karen, Haley, and Anna looked at each other and then laughed. Lucas quickly dressed and then went back downstairs. The four sat down to breakfast.

"Anna, I understand that you came here pretty much on the spur of the moment," Karen commented.

"Yes, that's true," Anna confirmed.

"So you most likely need a place to stay," Karen said.

"Oh, I'm sure I can find a hotel or something," Anna stated.

"Nonsense. You'll use our guestroom," Karen told her.

"Thank you," Anna said in surprise. _Wow. She's really cool_, she thought to herself.

"Now that that's settled, Haley, what are your plans for the day?" Karen questioned.

"I was just gonna hang out with Nathan," Haley answered.

"Speaking of which, where **is** my little brother?" Lucas wondered.

"He got up early to do some drills. He was lookin' pretty focused and I didn't wanna bug him," Haley replied.

"He worried about the game Monday?" Lucas questioned.

"A bit. He heard that a bunch of scouts were going to be there and he's just been a bundle of nerves," Haley responded.

"Poor Nate. Remind me to pay him a visit later," Lucas commented.

"Yeah. Will do," Haley promised. After breakfast was finished, the three teens helped Karen with the dishes. Then, Haley left for her house, while Karen went to work.

"And then there were two," Anna stated. Lucas chuckled. Then, "You wanna just like---take a walk around town?"

"Sure." The two went outside and headed off. Meanwhile, Charlie and the rest of his band were in the middle of a rehearsal. The boy hit the wrong chord on his guitar and his friends groaned in annoyance.

"Come on, man. That's the fifth time you've screwed up," complained Alex.

"Yeah, and the concert's tomorrow," added Zack.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's just---" Charlie began to say.

"You miss Lucas," Bobby finished for him.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded.

"Charlie, come on, man. You had a fling with the guy, okay? He's nothing. You could have any girl you wanted. He was just an experiment," Alex stated.

"Shut up, Alex," Bobby, Zack, and Charlie chorused.

"What? It's not like you actually had feelings for the guy. You two were young, and you were probably just screwing," Alex continued. Charlie angrily threw his guitar on the ground and stomped out.

"Charlie," Bobby said. The boy didn't answer, but continued on his way. "Way to go," he said to Alex.

"Why do you always have to be such an ass?" Zack queried. Charlie fumed as he began his walk down the town. Why did Alex have to be that way? He didn't know anything about him and Lucas. Lucas. Charlie felt his chest tighten at the name. Dang, why had he been such an idiot? He and Luke had been doin' great and then he had to go and screw it up. All of a sudden, he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" he heard them call as he continued without a backwards glance. Meanwhile, Lucas and Anna were just walking around.

"Do you ever miss him?" she asked out of the blue.

"Who?" he wondered.

"Charlie," she responded. He sighed.

"I guess---sometimes. Maybe more than ever right now, but…a part of me feels that there really isn't a point in missing him. I mean, he made it perfectly clear that I wasn't enough." Anna looked at Lucas sympathetically. She couldn't believe someone could actually hurt Lucas like this. He was such a great guy. Lucas looked at Anna.

"What are you thinking about?" he wondered.

"I'm just trying to figure out how Charlie could be so stupid," she told him. He laughed softly.

"Well, if you figure it out…could you explain it to me?" he requested.

"Sure," she agreed and they continued on their way. Presently, they found themselves at the River Court. They went to the bleachers and sat down. Meanwhile, Charlie had headed out, not really sure where he was going. Not that he cared. He just had to get away from Alex. How could the guy just diss Lucas like that? He didn't even know him. When he finally took notice of his surroundings, he realized that he had unconsciously headed for the River Court. He inhaled and exhaled shakily as he walked up. To his surprise and confusion, Lucas was sitting on the bleachers with a girl. Nervously, he walked up to them.

"Charlie," Lucas said in surprise.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm pretty sure Lucas' house had a guestroom. I seem to recall him being placed in one after Brooke moved in.


	9. Confusion

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the WB, Mark Schwahn, and the CW. I only own the plot. One part inspired by a scene between Nikki and Jake from an earlier season.

"Hey, Luke," Charlie greeted.

"What do **you** want?" Lucas questioned, his voice hardening. Charlie rubbed his hands on his jeans, a nervous habit Lucas was extremely familiar with.

"I think we need to talk, man," Charlie told him.

"I have nothing to say to you," Lucas stated, standing up. He started to run off, but Anna grabbed his arm.

"Luke, I think this could be good for you. It'd give you some closure," she told him. Lucas looked at his friend. Was she crazy? Him alone with Charlie? Nothing good would come from it.

"No, Anna. It's a bad idea. I can't---"

"Luke please?" Lucas looked at the boy who had interjected. He sighed. Damn those puppy dog eyes of his. He could never say 'no' to them.

"Fine," he agreed.

"You guys take your time. Something tells me you have a lot to talk about." With that, she walked off. Once again, Charlie rubbed his hands on his jeans.

"You wanted to talk, so talk," Lucas snapped.

"Luke, I don't know what to say except I'm sorry," Charlie told him.

"You're a little too late, Charlie. I've moved on," Lucas spat out. He once again started to leave, but this time it was Charlie who stopped him.

"Have you? Have you really?" he asked. "Can you honestly say that you're not going crazy right now?" he continued, pulling him close. Lucas exhaled shakily. He had forgotten how well Charlie could read him. "I've missed you so much, man. It's---it's hard." He leaned in.

"Charlie, I---I can't do this. I---I told you. I've moved on. I'm---I'm happy now," the other boy said firmly, moving backwards. At this, the musician pulled back and looked at him.

"You're happy?" he repeated. The other boy nodded. Then, "Good. That's---that's---all I ever wanted for you. And I know I screwed that up. And I'm sorry."

"Me too. But we're over. We've been over for a long time. But maybe now we can be friends again."

"Yeah, friends. That's---that's good. I---I want things in your life to be good again." As he talked, Charlie moved forward, closing the gap between them. Lucas didn't even flinch when the musician cupped a cheek in his hand and moved closer. Lucas found himself staring into piercing blue eyes that matched his own. Maybe, just one little---right when their lips were about to connect, Lucas pulled away, causing Charlie to stumble.

"Wha---?" Charlie asked.

"Wow. You're good," Lucas told him.

"Luke?" Charlie asked in confusion. What was he getting at?

"You almost sucked me in again," Lucas stated. "But I've been down this road already, Charlie," he reminded.

"No, no, Luke. This---this wasn't a trick, honest," the other boy said frantically.

"Sure it was, Charlie. You don't really care about me. All I ever was to you was an easy lay," Lucas spat out.

"Luke, hey, come on," Charlie implored, grabbing his wrist and then gently caressing it, an action he knew that would calm the other boy down.

"Forget it, Charlie. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…" Lucas scoffed. "Shame on **me**," he finished. With that, he turned and walked away. Charlie let out a frustrated growl and kicked the bleachers. Then, he hopped in pain. _Okay, bad idea_, he thought to himself. Anna was surprised when Lucas came walking up.

"Back so soon? What happened?" she wondered.

"He's a sneaky bastard, I'll give him that," was all the boy would say. Then, they walked off. Meanwhile, Brooke and Peyton had decided to spend the day together and were hanging out in Peyton's room, listening to music.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but is that Charlie Todd I've been seeing around Tree Hill?" Brooke questioned.

"Yes it is. He booked Tric for a concert," Peyton confirmed. Brooke squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oh, my gosh! I can't believe it! We have a famous musician in our little town!" she enthused.

"Yeah, it's cool," Peyton agreed calmly.

"Cool? **Cool**?! Stuff like this doesn't happen in Tree Hill! I mean, it's not every day we get a celebrity in town!" Brooke raved. Peyton started to correct her, but was interrupted. "And don't even mention Chris Keller! He doesn't count! The guy's a complete moron," the dark-haired girl stated, sitting back down. Peyton had to give Brooke that.

"Yeah, he is…pretty…unique," she agreed weakly.

"But back to more important things: Charlie Todd's in Tree Hill! Everyone must be going crazy with excitement," her friend stated.

"Not everyone."

"What do you mean?" Brooke gave Peyton a look of confusion.

"Lucas decked him." Brooke's eyes widened in shock.

"He did **what**?!" she gasped. "Is he crazy? Doesn't he realize how badly something like that reflects on the town? What must Charlie think?" She grabbed her friend's arm. "He didn't cancel tomorrow's concert, did he?" Peyton shook her head and gently pried off her friend's fingers.

"He was actually pretty cool about it. Said that he had had it coming." Brooke's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What does **that** mean?"

"Beats me." Just then, a song both girls liked came on and they jumped up and started dancing, Lucas' strange behavior gone from their minds.


	10. Performance Trouble

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the WB, Mark Schwahn, and the CW. I only own the plot. I use a line that was in the season five ep "I Forgot To Remember To Forget" even though this is set in season three because I think it works for the story. Once again, memories are different events.

The next night, everyone was busy getting ready for the concert. Brooke and Peyton had met at Peyton's house, had already decided what they were going to wear, and were now doing their makeup. At their house, Haley was absentmindedly brushing her hair.

"Hey, Nate, can I ask you something without you getting mad?" she wondered.

"Yeah, of course," he answered. What kind of question was **that**? Why did she think he was going to get mad at her?

"Look, um---I---I know you've been looking forward to this concert ever since you heard about it. And I know you already bought the tickets and everything, but…would you hate me terribly if I said that we shouldn't go?" she asked timidly. She waited nervously. Hopefully he wouldn't be **too** upset.

"That's probably a good idea," he agreed. She blinked.

"That…wasn't exactly what I was expecting," she admitted.

"Well, I talked to Lucas a couple of days after he decked Charlie, and I'm pretty sure he's not going," Nathan stated, omitting the part about his brother and Charlie. He wasn't sure if Haley knew, and didn't want to betray Lucas' confidence.

"Yeah. You're probably right," Haley agreed.

"And I figured we should support him…so, you know, we shouldn't go," Nathan continued.

"**Exactly** what I was thinking," agreed Haley.

"So, it's settled," Nathan declared.

"Yeah," agreed Haley.

"Since we're staying in then, what do you suggest we do?" Nathan queried.

"Oh, I bet we could come up with something," Haley smirked. He laughed as she pulled him towards their bed. It didn't take them long to start making out. Haley moaned blissfully.

"Oh, Nathan," she sighed.

"Damn, Hales, you feel so good," he breathed. After Peyton and Brooke were done, they headed out.

"I'll call Haley and Nathan and tell them we're ready," Brooke stated.

"Cool," Peyton agreed as her friend did so. Nathan and Haley groaned simultaneously as their phone rang.

"Don't answer it," Nathan instructed as wife went to do just that.

"Nate, I have to. What if it's Brooke and Peyton? We should tell them that we decided not to go," Haley reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Nathan grumbled.

"Hello?" Haley questioned.

"Hey, Tutor Wife. You guys ready?" Brooke questioned.

"Uh, Brooke? Nathan and I decided not to go," Haley said.

"What? Why?" Brooke questioned.

"It's---it's a long story, but---we just can't go," Haley stammered.

"Haley! We are talking about Charlie Todd!" Brooke reminded her.

"What's going on?" Peyton wondered.

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand?" Brooke repeated, not answering her friend. "Hales! You are missing the point! Charlie Todd---rock musician---concert in Tree Hill! You can't just not go!" she continued.

"They're not coming?" the blonde girl asked. Her friend huffed and hung up.

"I don't know what's gotten into her. How can you **not** go to a Charlie Todd concert?" Brooke wondered angrily.

"I don't know, but it seems to be going around," Peyton replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I called Lucas while you were in the shower to invite him and he told me and I quote, 'There's no way I'm going to one of that bastard's concerts'."

"What is up with him? He's been more broody than usual lately."

"I don't know. Come on. We don't want to be late." With that, they got into Brooke's car and drove off. Meanwhile, at Tric, Charlie and the rest of his band was getting everything ready. The sounds of people screaming reached their ears.

"Dude, it sounds packed out there," Alex commented.

"Yeah, it **does**," Charlie agreed. _I wonder if Luke's out there_, he thought to himself. It'd be good to see him at of these things again. Presently, they got their five minute warning and they quickly finished up their last minute preparations. As the crowd whooped and cheered, the spotlights came on, and Charlie casually scanned the crowds, hoping to see one person in particular.

"Is it just me, or did it look like he was searching for someone?" Peyton questioned.

"Yeah, it **did**," Brooke agreed.

"Yo, Charlie. You ready or what?" Bobby questioned.

"Yeah. I---I guess everyone's here who's gonna show," Charlie replied softly. Then, he began strumming a heavy rock instrumental. The crowd cheered loudly. Soon, Brooke and Peyton were lost in the song. At his house, Lucas and Anna were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, you all right?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just---I didn't mean to snap at Peyton earlier. It's just---it would've been too hard. After our near kiss and everything…" Lucas' voice trailed off. Anna leaned over and put a sympathetic hand on his wrist. She started to say something, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Lucas stood up and answered the door.

"Nate, Hales…what are you guys doing here? I mean---didn't you have concert tickets?" he asked in confusion.

"We decided not to go," Haley told him, as they came in.

"Yeah, uh---we figured that you could use the support," Nathan added. Then, "Uh---I---I mean---"

"It's okay, Nate. Hales has known for a long time," the older Scott assured.

"Oh," the younger boy said in surprise.

"You---told him?" the girl questioned.

"He confronted me when I decked Charlie," came the explanation.

"Oh, right. Yeah, he said that," she said. Nathan and Haley followed Lucas into the kitchen.

"Well, we would've been here sooner except we kinda got distracted," Nathan continued.

"Okay, ew," Lucas stated. Anna laughed. Back at the concert, Charlie was in the middle of "Catch A Little Love", one of his more popular songs. As he sang, his throat muscles tightened.

"Does he seem preoccupied to you?" Brooke wondered.

"Yeah," Peyton nodded. _Wonder what __**that**__'__**s**__ about_, she thought.

**Stars in our eyes and up above**

**Dancin' with all the right moves**

**Testin' each other's grooves**

**A smile and a touch like a glove,**

**Yeah, we gotta catch us a little love**

Charlie's words began to falter as he was suddenly hit with various images. _ Lucas threw his head back in laughter. Lucas moaned as Charlie pinned him to the bed and let his hands roam. Hearing Lucas' voice, Charlie bolted up in the bed._

"Charlie. Charlie!" Bobby hissed. The crowd faltered as the musician stopped performing.

"I---I---" Charlie stammered. "Sorry, boys. I can't do this," he continued. Then, without another word, he ran off the stage. Brooke and Peyton stared in shock.

"What just happened?" Brooke wondered.


	11. From Gloating To Making Up

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the WB, Mark Schwahn, and the CW. I only own the plot.

The next morning, all of Tree Hill High was buzzing with news of Charlie's abrupt ending of the concert. Even Peyton couldn't stop talking about it.

"I'm telling you Nathan, it was **so** weird. I mean, one minute Charlie's in the middle of a **major** power jam and the next thing anyone knows, he just walks right off stage," the girl stated.

"That's weird," he commented.

"Completely and totally," she agreed. Lucas didn't give the hall gossip much thought until Glenda Farrel walked up.

"Hey, Luke," she greeted.

"Hey, Glenda, what's up?" he asked, getting the books he needed for class.

"Are you serious? It's all over school. No one can stop talking about it," she told him.

"What are you talking about?" he wondered, turning towards her.

"Apparently Charlie Todd quit in the middle of his performance last night," Glenda reported. The boy stared at her.

"No way! He choked?" Lucas asked.

"According to Bevin big time," Glenda confirmed. He laughed.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"This is great. It serves him right," he chuckled.

"So he had a bad night. It happens to everyone, right?" she queried.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure," he agreed. He laughed. "Glenda, you just made my morning…thanks." Still laughing, he headed for class.

"Well, you seem chipper," Haley noted.

"I just heard the news: Charlie choked at his concert last night," Lucas chortled.

"What? You're kidding," Haley gasped.

"I got it straight from Glenda Farrel," Lucas confirmed. "Okay, so she heard it from Bevin…but still---I bet he was so embarrassed," he continued, still laughing.

"Lucas," Haley said in surprise. _Since when is he so vindictive?_ the girl wondered.

"Hales, come on. This is a good thing. The jackass got what he deserved," he stated.

"But Lucas, you know Charlie. It's not like him to get rattled," she reminded him.

"Hey, whose side are you on, here?"

"Yours. Of course."

"So act like it." Lucas walked away before Haley could respond. The girl sighed in exasperation. _This is getting ridiculous_, she thought to herself. Yes, she understood where Lucas was coming from---he had been really hurt when he found Charlie and Mick together---but to gloat outright when Charlie had had a bad night…that just wasn't like him. The rest of the day was like that. Whenever someone made a mention of Charlie's poor performance, Lucas would burst into laughter.

"Why are you getting so much glee from this?" Peyton asked at lunch.

"Because it's great news. Just think---the great Charlie Todd---knocked off his pedestal," Lucas snickered.

"Luke, you don't even know him," Peyton reminded.

"Hey, I read the magazines. He's a jerk," Lucas responded. Peyton just stared at him. What was up with him? This really wasn't like him. After lunch, they headed to their next class.

"Peyton!" Brooke called.

"I'll catch up with you, all right?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine," Lucas agreed, and then continued on his way.

"What's up?" Peyton asked.

"That's what I was gonna ask. Lucas is acting **totall**y weird," Brooke commented.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Every time someone mentions last night's performance, he starts cackling," Peyton stated.

"So you noticed it too?" Brooke asked.

"Yep," Peyton confirmed. In class, Nathan glanced at Lucas.

"Dude, what's up with you? You've never been vindictive," he noted.

"It's nothing," his brother answered. "You ready for the game tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You'll do fine."

"So will you…for fifteen minutes at least." Lucas playfully shoved Nathan who laughed. Then, they turned their attention back to their teacher. Back at their hotel, Charlie paced around the room.

"Dude, will you stop? You're making me seasick," Alex said, looking up from the local newspaper.

"Shut up," Charlie snapped.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" Bobby questioned.

"Nothing," Charlie replied.

"'Nothing' my ass. You're upset because Lucas didn't show last night," Zack stated. Charlie started to deny it, but then nodded.

"I just---I just want him back. I was an idiot to hook up with Mick. I just want another chance," he said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I should probably go apologize to Ms. Roe for leaving her in the lurch last night," Charlie determined.

"Want us to come with?" Zack offered.

"No, I'm good," Charlie answered. Then, he headed out and continued until he reached Karen's Café. The bell on the door jingled as he walked in.

"Charlie," Karen said in surprise and Anna turned to look at the boy.

"Hey, Ms. Roe," Charlie greeted as he rubbed his hands on his jeans.

"You don't have to be nervous," she told him. He chuckled lightly.

"You know me so well," he admitted.

"Um…I think I'll leave you two alone," the girl said, and then walked into the backroom.

"What can I do for you, Charlie?" Karen asked.

"I wanna apologize. I---I shouldn't have left you in the lurch like that," Charlie told her.

"It's okay. You were upset. Lucas hasn't exactly been Mr. Sunshine himself," Karen replied.

"Um, you know---" Charlie began to ask.

"I walked in on you two kissing once," Karen interrupted.

"Oh," Charlie said in surprise.

"Yeah, that was Lucas' reaction too," Karen chuckled. "Listen, it's clear you two need to work this out---have some sort of closure. I know Lucas will probably kill me for this, but why don't you come to his game tonight? You can talk to him then?" she suggested.

"He's on the basketball team?"

"Sit down, Charlie. I've got a lot to fill you in on." Charlie did as he was told as Anna came back out. That night, all of Tree Hill came to the game.

"Hey, look who made it to our little game," Brooke noted. Lucas followed her gaze.

"What's **he** doing here?" he growled. He started for Charlie.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dude, chill. Kill him later, kill him later," his brother said, intercepting him. Lucas' eyes flashed.

"Come on, bro. Use the fire for the game," came the suggestion. The older boy nodded.

"Yeah, all right," he agreed. Then, they joined their teammates.

"I know you're goin' through a lot, but just keep your mind on the game," Nathan advised.

"I got your back," Lucas promised.

"And I got yours," Nathan assured. They bumped fists and then went onto the court. Karen, Anna, and Charlie made themselves comfortable as the game started. The opposing team didn't even have a chance, especially when Lucas came in for his fifteen minutes.

"Where's your head at?" Nathan questioned.

"I'm good," Lucas assured.

"Let's do this, brother," Nathan stated. Then, they went to work. The final result was a ten-point lead for the Ravens. In the locker room, the team, except for Nathan who had quickly joined Haley, chattered excitedly as they changed out of their uniforms and into their street clothes, and then leaving. Lucas however waited until the others were gone to change. As he removed the top portion of his uniform, he heard the door open and close.

"Hey Nate, did you forget somethin'?" he called, not bothering to look towards the door.

"Luke," Charlie said. The boy huffed.

"What are you doing here, Charlie?" he snapped.

"We **really** need to talk," the musician stated. The other boy huffed again and put on a t-shirt.

"No, we really don't," he said as he quickly changed into the rest of his street clothes.

"Luke, Mick was a mistake," Charlie said.

"I don't wanna hear this," Lucas told him, as he started for the door.

"The least you could do is listen to me! You owe me that much!" Charlie shouted. Lucas turned around.

"**I** owe **you**?" he scoffed in disbelief. "In case you forgot, I wasn't the one caught screwing my drummer, **you** were!" he reminded.

"I---I know. And it was stupid, I know that," Charlie said.

"Could you just---could just tell me one thing?" Lucas requested.

"What?" Charlie wondered.

"Why wasn't I enough for you?" Lucas demanded.

"You **were**! You were more than enough! I was never happier than when I was with **you**!" Charlie shouted.

"Oh, yeah. I can see that. You were so happy with me that you just had to screw your drummer. Yeah, that makes perfect sense, Charlie," Lucas said angrily.

"I was scared, all right? We were only fifteen! I had never felt so strongly for anybody before!" Charlie shouted.

"You think **I** wasn't scared? You were the one with a way out of Tree Hill! I was the one who was stuck here! I knew that if you made it big, you were gonna leave me behind!" Lucas screamed.

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, you did!" Lucas spat out. For a moment, they stared at each other. Then, Charlie lunged at Lucas and pinned him against the wall as they started kissing. Lucas let his hands roam down Charlie's body. _Man, he feels so good!_ he thought to himself. Charlie reached for Lucas' shirt and began pulling it upward. Lucas held his hands up to give him better leverage and then did the same with Charlie's shirt. Lucas pulled Charlie to the floor and pinned him there.

"I forgot how much you like being on top," Charlie murmured. Lucas chuckled. Then he leaned in and nipped at Charlie's neck.

"Damn! You're playin' dirty," Charlie complained.

"Oh, my---"

"What in the **hell** is going on here?" The two almost simultaneous exclamations caused the boys to look up. Lucas' jaw dropped and he felt the blood rush from his face. There in the doorway of the locker room stood the entire Ravens basketball and cheerleader team, including Whitey.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Charlie and Lucas' fight scene was taken from the Supernatural episode "Route 666".


	12. Back Together

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the WB, Mark Schwahn, and the CW. I only own the plot.

Lucas and Charlie quickly scrambled to their feet and grabbed their shirts.

"Wha---what are you guys still doing here?" Lucas asked nervously.

"We came to see what was taking you so long," Nathan answered.

"Uh, well---I---I came in to talk to Luke and---" Charlie began to stammer.

"There were words---" Lucas chimed in.

"And then…" Charlie trailed off.

"Not words?" Brooke supplied.

"Yeah. You could say that," Lucas agreed.

"Man, who woulda thought? Lucas Scott a fa---" a boy began to jeer.

"**Don**'**t** even finish that sentence!" Nathan growled.

"What? You doin' him too, Nate?" the boy taunted. With a growl, Lucas lunged towards the boy.

"Forgot about it, son," Whitey advised, intercepting him.

"Let me go, Coach!" Lucas yelled, trying to get free.

"Lucas! It's not worth it!" Peyton shouted, appearing beside Whitey.

"Get him outta here. I don't want him anywhere near my brother," Nathan said. Skills and another player dragged the offending teammate out.

"Nate thanks," Lucas said softly.

"I told you man, I got your back," Nathan responded.

"Uh, Luke, I'm gonna---" Charlie started to walk past everyone.

"Hey!" Lucas grabbed Charlie's wrist. "You're not goin' anywhere," he told him. Charlie searched Lucas' face for any sign of insincerity, but found none. He nodded.

"Uh, Coach, about this---" Lucas began to say.

"Son, I could care less **who** you get yourself involved with. Just don't let it mess up your game," Whitey told him.

"Fair enough," Lucas agreed. The coach walked out.

"What are you guys staring at? Get out of here," Nathan ordered. The rest of the basketball and cheerleading team except for Haley, Brooke, Rachel, and Peyton did as they were told.

"Lucas, are you sure about this?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah, I am, Hales," Lucas told her.

"Okay, then," Haley accepted. She turned to Charlie. "If you break his heart again, I'll cut off your man parts." Then, she walked off, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton at her side.

"And on **that** painful note…" Nathan muttered. They all left the locker room. Minutes later, they showed up at Karen's

Café. Karen looked at Lucas, who was holding Charlie's hand.

"I see you two worked out your differences," she noted.

"Yeah. I---think we're gonna give it another go," Lucas stated.

"**Definitely**," Charlie emphasized.

"So, what can I get you guys?" Karen questioned.

"Uh, I'm not too hungry," Lucas responded.

"Well, **I**'**m** starving," Charlie declared. "Karen, could I get a double cheeseburger with everything, a plate of fries, and a chocolate-cherry shake…two straws?" he continued.

"Coming right up," the woman promised. Then, she went to do so.

"Come on. Let's grab a table before they run out," Charlie suggested.

"Good idea. It's already getting packed," Lucas agreed. The two walked away from the counter and managed to find a table. A few minutes later, Anna walked up to them.

"Oh. Hey, Anna," Lucas greeted.

"Well, you look happy, Lucas," Anna noted.

"Oh, I am. Believe me, I **am**," Lucas confirmed.

"So, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Charlie asked.

"Actually, I just came to say that I'm leaving," Anna told them.

"So soon?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, well…my school got the gas leak fixed and I'd really like to get back to my friends and my parents," Anna replied.

"Brooke, Haley, and Peyton are gonna be so bummed that they didn't get to hang out," Lucas mentioned.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't here to hang. I was here to help a friend deal with his heart," Anna responded. Lucas laughed.

"Well, hey, do you have to leave now?" Charlie questioned.

"Yeah, sit. Have a meal with us," Lucas added.

"I wouldn't want to impose," Anna hesitated.

"You wouldn't be imposing. You're a friend of Lucas'. And any friend of Lucas' is a friend of mine," Charlie told her.

"Okay. I guess can leave a little later," Anna agreed.

"Great," Lucas grinned.

"Just stay away from the shake. That's ours," Charlie stated, as they made room for her.

"Deal," Anna conceded. A few minutes later, their meal came and the three continued talking.

THE END


End file.
